


We Solemnly Swear

by ShadowclanMC



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Good Severus Snape, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowclanMC/pseuds/ShadowclanMC
Summary: What if things didn't happen as we know it happened? What if things were different yet the same? Welcome to We Solemnly Swear, Harry Potter cannon rewrite and OC self-indulgent fanfic. Come read as the characters you know go through a different path then you've scene before. It's the Marauders like you've never scene them before.Beta Read by: Queer.Anarchist
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	1. POV - Wisteria Black

Number twelve Grimmauld Place, a house hidden away by the untrained eye- unmagical eye. A home to a branch of one of the Sacred Twenty-eight wizarding families, The Blacks. Here Walburga and Orion Black raised their three children. Wisteria and Sirius, who both are getting ready for their first year at Hogwarts- the finest wizarding academy. And of course Regulus, who has a year left before he joins his older brother and sister. All three of them were extremely close. No one understood each other more than these three siblings understood one another. Sirius knew that his brother Regulus often needed their bedroom door opened a bit to sleep at night. He also knew that Wisteria, even if she told their parents she didn’t, she needed to sleep with the blanket she’s had since she was little. Wisteria knew that Sirius felt like he needed to protect Regulus and herself because he was the “older” brother. Wisteria also knew that Regulus’s favorite memory was when they played Wizard’s Chest in rounds during a family reunion, because it was the first time he was happy during one of them. Regulus knew Sirius slept on the bottom bunk because the top bunk was the hardest one for their parents to reach. Regulus also knew Wisteria was terrified of going to Hogwarts because of the sorting ceremony. 

Yet in this house Wisteria felt more scared then she had the night before as her mother fixed her and Sirius’s hair before they left for Kings Cross station to board the Hogwarts Express. She kept her hands clutched in her lap as Walburga pulled on her hair putting it up into a tight bun. Walburga finished with Wisteria’s hair and as she started to brush out Sirius’s hair lecturing them just as she had for the past week. 

“You both are members of The Black family- the noblest of the pureblood families.” Walburga said, causing Wisteria to tense and look over at Sirius noticing the frown on his face. “Anything you two do will reflect me and your father. That means you must be on your best behavior and you both must hope to get into Slytherin. Is that clear?” 

“Yes mother.” Wisteria and Sirius replied as Walburga finished brushing out Sirius’s hair and moved to pull it back and out of his face, causing Sirius to frown even more.

“Now go wait by the door as your father and I finish getting ready, do not mess with your hair.” Walburga said as she turned her attention to herself. 

Wisteria and Sirius quickly moved to wait by the front door not speaking. Speaking was too risky today, at least speaking in front of their parents. Regulus was sitting in a chair by the door reading the Tales of the Beedle and the Bard, he looked up at Sirius and Wisteria giving them a kind smile. Wisteria smiled back just as the family house elf, Kretcher walked to the door two trunks floating behind him. Kretcher then looked at Wisteria and Sirius and gave them a little bow. 

“Here are your trunks Mister Sirius and Mistress Wisteria. They are all packed and ready for your departure to Hogwarts.” Kretcher said and Wisteria smiled picking up her trunk. 

“Thank you Kretcher, you should make sure mother and father don’t have anything else they need you to do while they take us to Kings Cross.” She said not noticing that Kretcher was in a better mood as he left to go see what Walburga would need him to do. As soon as Sirius picked his trunk their father walked up to them. He looked at Wisteria and Sirius up and down making Wisteria have to concentrate on not shaking, he nodded and left them to see if Walburga was ready to leave. Wisteria let out a shaky breath and Sirius nudged her with his elbow. When she looked over he gave her an encouraging smile that caused Wisteria to smile.

It didn’t take long before Wisteria and Sirius both stood up straight and Walburga and Orion walked back down. Orion looked over at Regulus who had also stood up and he frowned. “Regulus, you are to stay here under Kretcher’s watch as your mother and I take your siblings to Kings Cross.” 

Regulus looked shocked as he continued to stand. “I thought we all were going to see them off to Hogwarts.”

“That was the plan at first but we decided that it would be more efficient and safe if you stayed here with Kretcher as we take them.” Walburga answered as she placed her hand onto Wistria’s shoulder. “We will not debate this, Regulus. Wisteria hold onto me tight, Sirius do the same with your father.” 

Sirius and Wisteria both muttered a ‘yes mother’ and closed their eyes looking away, not able to look at Regulus before aperating away. When Wisteria opened her eyes after closing them before they had appareted away she noticed they were in a dark looking hallway- but before she could get her full barings her mother quickly dragged her to catch up with her father and brother as they merged into the crowd. They didn’t speak as Orion and Walburga pulled Wisteria and Sirius through the crowd and through the gate to platform 9¾. Wisteria looked around as Walburga let go of her arm and she was able to get a sense of her surroundings. 

As Wisteria looked around she started to relax and feel truly at home. She saw the other Wizarding families drop off their kids for the express and even saw her cousins, Andromeda and Narcissa. She felt someone bump her shoulder and looked over to see Sirius with a cheeky grin on his face. He was about to speak when Orion made the both of them look at him.

“Look at me. You both are members of the House of Black. It is imperative that you live up to every expectation that honor brings.” Orion said in such a tone that would have caused Wisteria to shake in fear if she wasn’t focused on the express behind her father to stay calm. “That includes getting into Slytherin and most importantly not interacting with mudbloods and blood traitors. Understand?”

Sirius and Wisteria nodded but both were unable to speak, that was until Orion’s grip tightened and Sirius spoke for the both of them. 

“We understand Father.” Sirius said and Orion let go of both of them. Walburga then walked the two of them to the express to see them get on. She straightened Sirius’s collar and dusted off Wisteria’s shoulders before she motioned for them to get on. Sirius quickly went into the train pulling Wisteria up the stairs with him. She held onto her trunk tightly and when the conductor asked for their trunks she reluctantly handed it to him. Sirius with a smile then dragged Wisteria through the train to find an empty car to sit in. 

Wisteria was finally able to relax as Sirius joked around and they entered what they assumed was an empty car. Sirius sat down and Wisteria followed him in noticing the boy with straight raven hair and his head in a book that Wisteria didn’t recognize. She sat down next to the boy and tapped him on the shoulder. The boy jumped up and Sirius let out a chuckle and the boy’s reaction. 

“Hi, sorry to startle you. I’m Wisteria and this is my brother Sirius. Do you mind if we sit in here with you?” Wisteria asked, giving the boy a small smile. He wore some slightly oversized clothing and he looked directly at Wisteria with a calculating expression. 

“Not at all, you seem nice. Mind if you move over a bit?” The boy said and Wisteria moved over. The boy sat up a bit more than held his hand out to Sirius. “I’m Severus, Severus Snape.” 

“Well Wisi over here told you already I’m Sirius, last name Black.” Sirius said and gave Severus a smile. “Snape is a weird last name, are you from a wizarding family?”

Severus got stiff at Sirius’s question and as he was about to answer a boy with crazy curly messy black hair and glasses popped into the car. 

“Hi, uh, all the car’s are full. Do you mind if I sit here with you guys? James Potter by the way.” James said, rubbing the back of his neck, smiling a bit. 

“I don’t mind, what about you two?” Sirius asked, looking at Wisteria and Severus with a smile.

“I don’t mind,” Wisteria said and gave James a smile. 

“I don’t mind either.” Severus said and James then sat down next to Sirius. 

“So what’s everyone’s name?” James asked, adjusting his glasses and Wisteria chuckled a bit at how livly this boy was. Reminded her of another Sirius.

“Oh, well I’m Sirius Black,” Sirius said pointing to himself then pointed to Wisteria who chuckled. “And this is my sister Wisteria Black.” 

“And this is Severus Snape.” Wisteria finished and Severus just nodded in response staying quiet. 

“Nice to meet all of you,” James said and his smile got big as he looked like he just remembered something. “So what Hogwarts house are you guys looking forward to getting into? Personally I’m hoping to get into  _ the best  _ house at Hogwarts.” 

“Yeah,” Sirius said with a smirk looking at James. “Which house is that?” 

“Why Gryffindor of course!” James said enthusiastically and Wisteria heard Severus scoff causing her to look his way. “Well, which house do you think is the best  _ Severus _ .” 

“Clearly the best house is Slytherin.” He said simply not looking up from his book- which Wisteria noticed had the title of  _ Fantastic Mr. Fox _ . “Sytherin is the house of natural leaders.” 

“Slytherin!” James yelled in an offensive tone. “ _ Slytherin  _ is the house of evil people. All the wizard blood purists come out of Slytherin.” 

“That’s kinda true-” Wisteria started to say but Severus closed his book and looked directly at James. 

“Not everyone who is in Slytherin is a blood purist.” Severus said in a defensive tone. “My mother was a Slytherin and she married a muggle man.” 

“Yeah,” Wisteria said and looked at James. “Plus our cousin Andromeda Black is in Slytherin and is dating Edward Tonks. He’s a muggle born.”

“Right,” James said, rolling his eyes. “Just because a few people from Slytherin don’t follow the blood purity ideology that  _ Salzar Slytherin  _ started, doesn’t mean it isn't full of individuals like that.” 

Everyone was quiet after that, Sirius did his best to diffuse the tension as they continued their journey to hogwarts. Severus stayed in his book as James and Sirius disgusted quidditch and how they hoped to get on their houses team their second year. Wisteria stayed in the background wanting to ask Severus about his book- but also not wanting to bother him. It was quite awkward for her but she wondered how awkward it was for everyone else. She leaned back against her seat and closed her eyes before a boy with sandy blond hair to pop into the car and startle her. He had a scar across his nose and one that went down his jaw. He looked anxious like he almost regretted popping in. 

“Um, has anyone seen a spotted rat? A boy by the name of Peter Pettegrew lost sight of him.” The boy said and Wisteria shook her head. 

“No, sorry mate- hey what’s your name?” Sirius asked and the boy looked surprised. 

“Oh, uh, my name's Remus Lupin.” He answered and messed with his collar. “You guys should probably get into your school robes- I heard we’ll be arriving any minute. I need to look for that rat.” 

And with the final statement he left quickly and Wisteria then stood up and went to leave the car to change into her robes before they got to Hogwarts. When she left she was met with her cousin Narcissia who just smiled at her kindly. 

“In a car full of boys?” Narcissia asked and Wisteria nodded. “Come on, you can change in the car me and Andromeda are in.” 

Wisteria smiled as she followed her older cousin to her car and noticed Andromeda was messing with a ring on her finger. Andromeda smiled when she saw Wisteria and Wisteria felt safe. She quickly changed and decided to stay with her older cousins- they both took interest in her and how she and her brothers were doing. Wisteria gladly answered their questions until it came to the house she hoped to get into. She said Slytherin but what James said stayed in the back of her mind. Was he right about Slytherin?

She didn’t have time to wonder and think about it for long, because Andromeda and Narcissa stood up as the train came to a stop. They told her to find a really tall man with a beard named Hagrid once she got off the train. Doing just as her cousins told her, catching up with Sirius, James, and Severus. She noticed the boy named Remus also was over by them and another boy holding a spotted rat.  _ That must be Peter _ , she thought to herself and Sirius nudged her shoulder smiling before they were led off to finally be in Hogwarts. 

Sirius and James were joking with each other as they got into the boats Hagrid led them too. Wisteria sat down and noticed Severus was looking over at a redheaded girl with green eyes who was smiling talking with a girl with blond hair in the boat she was in.  _ Who is she _ ? Wisteria thought and suddenly the boats started moving. 

Wisteria felt a pit suddenly grow in her stomach and she looked over at Sirius who had stopped joking with James and was really pale. She started to mess with her sleeve focusing on the lanterns that lit up the fleet of boats that were carrying them to Hogwarts.  _ Everything was going to be fine. Nothing bad was going to happen. She had no reason to worry. _ She told herself over and over like a broken record till she felt calm again. 

Then the boats stopped moving and everyone filled out of the boats following Hadrid into the castle. He led them all the way to the corridor before the great hall where a woman wearing green robes, cat eye spectacles, and a witches hat was waiting for them. She had a stirn expression like her mother always had- but Wisteria didn’t feel unsafe like she did when her mother gave her that look. Instead she felt safe and at home looking at the woman.

“Attention!” The woman said to all the first year students, and suddenly Wisteria noticed how loud they were. “I am Professor McGonagall, I will be leading you all into the great all. I want four nice rows as I lead you out. Once we are in the hall I will call your name and you walk up and sit on the stool that is placed out. I will then place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into one of the four houses.” She then gave them all a smile before continuing. “Which I'm sure you know are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Follow me.”

Wisteria felt excitement raise inside her as she followed Professor McGonagall into the great hall. She immediately noticed the roof that looked like it was night sky and the floating candles that lit up the entire room. She noticed the stool at the very front of the hall and the table filled with the Professors behind it. She smiled excited for the sorting ceremony for the first time. She looked around after they stopped walking and saw Andromeda and Narcissia looking at her and Sirius.  _ Wondering which house we’re going to get most likely _ . Wisteria thought as Professor McGonagall then called out the first name. 

She looked over at Sirius when she realized it was being done alphabetically. Sirius had a worried expression on his face but continued to watch people be sorted. Wisteria messed with the sleeves of her jacket as she looked away from Sirius and focused on the names being called. She stood up straighter when she heard McGonagall call out her brother’s name. 

She watched as Sirius walked up and sat down on the stool. She held her breath and watched as Sirius had his eyes closed listening to the hat. She took in a deep breath but it was knocked out of her when she heard what house Sirius had been sorted into.

“GRYFFINDOR!” The hat called out and like the other students before the Gryffindor table cheered for Sirius as he ran to sit down. 

Wisteria didn’t have time to really process what she heard when McGonagall called out her name. She kept her hands at her side as the hat was put onto her head. She closed her eyes as the hat spoke to her. 

_ I see,  _ the hat said to her as she focused on Slytherin.  _ Lot’s of loyalty, a thirst to prove yourself. Oh but you want to be put into Slytherin- yes slytherin will do you well. Build your ambition and fill your resourcefulness. Yes better be. . .  _ “SLYTHERIN!”

She smiled in a relieved rather than happy way and ran over to the Slytherin table sitting down next to her cousin Narcissia and watched as the other first years were sorted. She watched and smiled when Severus was sorted into Slytherin. He walked over and sat down next to Wisteria and gave her a nod as they both watched the other students get sorted.

James was sorted into Gryffindor and quickly made his way to the Gryffindor table taking his seat next to Sirius. Wisteria noticed how much interest Severus took in the redheaded girl from earlier as she was sorted. She was sorted into Gryffindor and Severus looked disappointed but not surprised. He shook his head but before Wisteria could ask him why he was upset a man who she recognized as Albus Dumbledore stood behind a podium and addressed the students in the hall. She listened intently as he went over the rules and made some announcements about the school year. She didn’t really pay attention and focused more on her brother as he sat next to James. She made a note that he looked happy and almost excited and then focused back on Headmaster Dumbledore just as he started the feast.

Once the feast began Wisteria asked Andromeda and Narcissia about Hogwarts, their house and anything else she wondered about. She almost asked Severus about himself but he seemed like he didn’t want to talk to anyone. Narcissia gladly answered her questions and also helped Wisteria relax about Sirius. Andromeda even went far enough to tell her to not think about what Wisteria’s parents told her and Sirius. It wasn’t important anyway.

As she ate her nerves calmed down and she relaxed, before she knew it the feast was over and it was time for everyone to go to their common rooms. Andromeda stood up and told Wisteria not to worry as she moved quickly to meet up with a Hufflepuff boy looking over at her. Wisteria smiled and Narcissia then got the first year Slytherins attention leading them to the Slytherin common room. Wisteria walked by Severus as Narcissia and the other Prefect with her gave them a quick house history and explained the common room password. She suddenly shivered as they got down into the dungeons and frowned as she started to feel a nagging sense of unease. Wisteria stopped walking as Narcissia came to a fake archway with a coiled snake at the top of it. She watched as Narcissia stood in front of the archway and said the password. 

“Purity.”

Wisteria watched as the Snake uncoiled and the bricks twisted to reveal a set of stairs going down further into the dungeon. Narcissia gave them a kind smile and led them down the stairs till they were met with a dimly lit room that reminded her of Grimmauld Place’s living room. Except this room was decorated with emerald green couches, chairs, rugs, and lamps. She felt like she would soon see her mother come round the corner to yell at her and Sirius  _ for being too loud _ . She continued to think back to her home as Narcissia and the other prefect explained where the dormitories were located. 

“Boy’s dormitories are down to the left, girl’s are down to the right.” Narcissia said simply and then she seemed to look directly at Wisteria. “I am one of your prefects, you can come to any of us if you need any help. Andromeda Black and Lucius Malfoy are your head girl and boy, you may also go to them if you need anything.” She then smiled at them all. “Welcome to Slytherin.”

Wisteria then made her way with the other first year girls to their dorm. She doesn’t dare speak to any of them as she started to think about Sirius once again. She got out of her school robes quickly and quietly, getting ready to lay down in her bed. When she opened her trunk to fetch her PJs, she saw that Regulus had snuck in her blanket. The blanket she purposely didn’t pack because she knew her mother and father would look through her things. She held it closely and quickly put it under the covers in her bed. She got on her PJs and into her bed rolling over away from everyone else. Holding tightly to her blanket as she wondered how Sirius was feeling- and if they were going to alright once her parents find out. She closed her eyes tightly, clutched onto her blanket, and once every part of her under the covers of her bed, Wisteria fell into a dreamless sleep.

*~*~*~*~*

Wisteria woke the next morning seeing everyone in her dorm was still asleep. She took this opportunity to quickly get into her school robes, fix her hair, and take the time to properly tie her tie. Once she was done she made her way to the common room and noticed how the only people who seemed to be up were mostly the upper years. She saw Narcissia talking with who she suspected to be Lucius. But what caught her eye was Severus sitting on one of the couches reading. She walked over and sat down next to him wondering just how engrossed he was in his book. When she looked at the title she realized it was their potions textbook. She went to speak but Severus was the first one to break the silence. 

“Why are you sitting next me?” He said in a defensive tone that made Wisteria have to think for a bit. “Don’t you want to avoid me like the plague- like every other pure-blood slytherin?”

Wisteria blinked and felt her heart sink to her chest. He knew she was a pure-blood and has already gotten the blood purity treatment. “No, I’m not going to do that.” She said simply and then was quiet for a bit before she continued to speak in a really low voice. “I don’t believe in that stuff, my parents do, but I guess you could say my cousin Andromeda got to me and my brother before my parents really could.”

Severus looked at her for a while- almost as if he had to process what she just told him then looked back at his book. “You’re not lying- I can tell when people lie.” 

Wisteria nodded then bit her cheek before answering. “Do you want to head down to breakfast before we go to our first class, Potions with Professor Slughorn?” 

Severus looked at Wisteria surprised again but nodded closing his book and placing it in a shoulder bag he had sitting next to him. “That sounds like a plan, though you should get your things for today.”

“Right, so we can head to class immediately after breakfast. Potions, Herbology, and Charms.” Wisteria said with a smile and got up rather spritely and quickly made her way to grab her textbooks and place them in the bag her mother got for her. 

When she got back into the dorm she bit her cheek hoping the other girls wouldn’t bother her. She stayed quiet and put her text books into her bag and made sure she did have her wand. She smiled once everything was in order and made her way back down the stairs. She smiled thinking about how lucky she is for being able to seem invisible. 

When she reached the common room Andromeda was sitting next to Severus talking with him. She shifted the strap on her bag and walked over to them. Andromeda smiled at her and Severus looked like he was upset about something. She just smiled at her older cousin and sat down.

“I just wanted to see you before your first day, if I could catch Sirius it would be even better.” Andromeda said as she went and fixed Wisteria’s tie that had gotten slightly un-tied. “I’m glad to see you’ve made a friend- but don’t be afraid to make friends from folks in the other houses.” 

Wisteria nodded with a smile and then Andromeda got up quickly walking over to Lucius and she noticed how his face contorted slightly as he noticed her. However she didn’t watch for long as Severus tapped her on her shoulder. 

“Come on, let’s head to breakfast.” He said standing up. 

Wisteria nodded and stood up after him walking with him to the great hall. They walked in silence and somehow that was comforting. To Wisteria it felt like she found someone who understood some silence doesn’t need to be filled. Unlike Sirius who had to fill any and all silence- even if it meant discussing things they’ve already discussed. It came to a surprise to her that she realized she might prefer Severus’s company over Sirius’s. 

When they got to the great hall and sat down to eat she noticed that Severus looked over at the Gryffindor table ever so often. She decided that maybe it was because of the redhead girl he was watching the previous night. 

“Severus, may I ask you a question?” Wisteria asked looking at him and he looked at her confused but nodded. “Who was the redheaded girl that you were watching yesterday?”

Severus got a red blush and looked at his food. “I don’t know who you’re talking about.” 

Wisteria chuckled a bit guessing he had a crush on her. “Yes you do, she was sorted into Gryffindor last night.”

Severus sighed and he shook his head before looking at her. “She’s my friend from home. Her name is Lily Evans, really kind and sweet.” He then looked away and lowered his voice. “She’s also muggle born.” 

Wisteria nodded and realized just why he was so dismissive earlier. “She sounds like a great person to know. You should introduce me to her one day.” 

“You want to meet her?” Severus asked in a surprised tone booking directly at Wisteria. 

She chuckled and nodded, “Yeah, you were there when Andromeda told me to not just make friends in Slytherin.” She then looked to Severus’s plate. “You should finish your food though. You want to get to potions right?” 

Severus got a small smile on his face and nodded looking down at his plate. Wisteria smiled looking at her own plate.  _ Maybe things won’t be as bad as I thought _ . She thought to herself as they both finished their meal.

Once they were done they quickly made their way back to the dungeons to the potions classroom. Severus talked about how this was the class he really looked forward to after reading through his textbooks. Wisteria found it funny that Severus read through his textbooks before he had too, but she then remembered how when they first met he was reading. She agreed with him that Potions does seem the most interesting, but kept to herself that she really looked forward to flying class. 

When they walked into the classroom they both realized they were the only students there, Professor Slughorn also looked busy in the back of the class as he was humming to himself. When he turned around he smiled at the two of them looking pleasantly surprised. 

“Ah, Wisteria Black I should have expected you to be early to my class.” He said with a smile at Wisteria then looked to Severus. “And you are Severus Snape, correct?” Severus nodded and Professor Slughorn’s smile grew bigger. “I’m so glad I got that name correct. Both of you come this way, these will be your seats.” 

Professor Slughorn guided them to a table that was rather close to the potions storage still humming a small tune. Wisteria smiled to herself listening to the tune. She didn’t recognize it, yet it felt welcoming to her. 

“Um, Professor Slughorn, what is it that you are humming?” Severus asked and Professor Slughorn looked at him with a kind smile. 

“Nothing specific Mr. Snape, it’s just a tune that came to me earlier.” He then watched as Wisteria pulled out her potions textbook and smiled. “But I will say you two are probably the most prepared first years I have witnessed. Even Andromeda Black wasn’t as prepared for her first day as you two. 5 points each to Slytherin.” 

Wisteria and Severus both beamed at earning points for their house on their first day at Hogwarts. Wisteria took out her time tables and realized they had Potions with Gryffindor. That ment she would see her brother in class. 

_ Maybe I can keep him on track.  _ She thought as she looked through the time table.  _ If he gets seated near me that is.  _

Before Wisteria could even ask Severus what he thought the chances of her being seated with her brother were, she noticed another student came into the classroom. It was Severus’s friend Lily. Wisteria had to admit even if Severus didn’t tell her that he had a crush on Lily, she wouldn’t blame him if he did. 

Lily’s red hair was tied up in a ponytail with a golden ribbon and her eyes were a really pretty green. The green reminded her of the emerald necklace that was passed down for generations of blacks that her mother wore. Wisteria also noticed that Lily’s smile looked naturey kind. 

She quickly looked down and opened her textbook trying to shake away the fluttery feeling she started to have. She bit her cheek feeling her face get hot wondering if Severus noticed a change in her demeanor. She kept to herself till Severus nudged her a bit and she looked up with him. 

“Wisteria, this is Lily. Lily, this is my new friend Wisteria.” Severus said and she noticed how Lily was sitting across from him on the other side of the table. “She wanted me to introduce you.” 

“Wisteria?” Lily asked in almost a question then her eyes grew wide. “You must be Sirius’s sister. He talked about you at the feast last night. It’s so great to meet you.” 

Wisteria smiled and put her hands in her lap pushing the fluttery feeling down. “It’s nice to meet you too, and yes Sirius is my twin brother.” 

“Oh he must be a joy to live with.” Lily said and then looked at Severus once again. “I’m really excited to see what Wizarding School is like. Even after Diagon Alley things keep surprising me!” She said in such an excited tone that Wisteria couldn’t help but smile. “Did you know that the Gryffindor common room door is one of the moving paintings? She’s super serious though for a singer.” 

“Oh you mean the fat lady,” Wisteria said and Lily nodded. “Before coming here my parents had me and Sirius read our History of Magic textbooks. She takes her job in keeping the Gryffindor student’s safe  _ very _ seriously.” 

“Sirius mentioned something similar- though he said he didn’t actually read it. He just glossed over it.” Lily said chuckling and Wisteria smiled and nodded. 

“Yeah, he did. I’m surprised our parents didn’t find out honestly.” Wisteria commented and she looked over at Severus who had a smile on his face. 

Wisteria actually felt really happy talking with Severus and Lily. She also noticed how different they were. Severus was an active listener while Lily talked a lot. She also noticed how Severus only really talked when something was directed at him, and Lily was always quick to ask questions. Talking with the two of them really relieved the stress and worry Wisteria felt about her time here at Hogwarts. 

It wasn’t long before another student walked in early. Wisteria looked over and noticed that it was the blond boy from the train. The one who was looking for a spotted rat. Remus was his name and Professor Slughorn smiled and told him to take the seat next to Lily. This time Severus was the one to speak up. 

“Your name is Remus right? Remus Lupin?” Severus asked and Remus nodded looking surprised. 

“Uh yes, I’m honestly surprised you remember. Most people don’t.” He said and took his potions book out. “I didn’t think I was going to be early- I woke up later then I was planning to and thought I was going to be late.” 

Lily chuckled and looked at Remus. “I’d take a bet to say you’re never late for anything Remus.” 

Remus chuckled as he opened his book and more students started to file in. Wisteria smiled as she continued to talk with the others. Remus asked Wisteria questions about Sirius as he was in the same dorm as him and Wisteria gladly answered. She found she liked talking about other people more than she liked talking to herself.

When more students started to file in Wisteria grew quiet her father's words starting to come back again. She focused on reading the textbook and listening to Remus and Lily rather than talking. Luckily for her Wisteria didn’t have to answer a question directed at her from Remus as Professor Slughorn started class. 

He stood in the middle of the room and went over what they would be learning this year and all the safety precautions that are necessary for this class. She took a look around the room and noticed she couldn’t spot her brother. She got worried and bit her cheek hoping that he was just hidden in the crowd and wasn’t late. Yet all her hope went away and she felt a knot in her stomach when she saw Sirius and James both run into the classroom. They immediately came to a halt when they realized they were late. 

“Ah, Mr. Potter and Mr. Black.” Professor Slughorn said turning around and facing them. “May I ask why you two decided to come to my class late today?” He asked in a gentle but disappointed tone.

“Well we didn’t decide that professor.” James said as he ran a hand through his wild hair. 

“No surely not! The stairs did!” Sirius continued in a joking manner causing Wisteria to frown.

“I see, well maybe it would do you both some good if you exercise what Lily Evens and Remus Lupin did this morning if the stairs are causing you to be late.” Professor SLughorn replied clearly not as amused as James and Sirius were. “Five points from Gryffindor each for being tardy and sassing a professor. Please take a seat.” 

James and Sirius then took a seat next to another boy who she assumed was Peter as soon as she saw the spotted rat on his shoulder. Wisteria just shook her head when Sirius looked over at her when Professor Slughorn went back to addressing the full class. She had a feeling deep within her that this would definitely not be the last time that James and Sirius would get into trouble. She tried to focus on taking notes as Slughorn moved into their first lesson. What a way to learn the ingredients that goes into a Cure for Boils and what each ingredient’s property is, and what a way to start their very first year, day, and class at Hogwarts.


	2. Sirius Black

It’s a cool autumn morning and the first year Gryffindor dorm is filled with excitement for the first Hogwarts Quidditch match of the year. Sirius Black and James Potter were talking about how exciting it was that the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match opened up the season. Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Frank Longbottom all were discussing the rules and statistics of the previous years. All three of them were trying to figure out just how likely it was for Gyffindor to win, or for Slytherin to win. Sirius and James’s conversation quickly shifted however when James started to ask Sirius what it was like to have two other siblings, causing Sirius to get defensive over his sister and little brother. He didn’t like it when his siblings were brought up. He knew he was different from Wisteria and Regulus, which caused people to think they could make fun of them, which wasn't the case.wasn’t the case. Only he was allowed to poke fun at them. 

“So Sirius, what is the deal with your sister?” James asked casually, and yet Sirius could feel himself go into a defensive mood.

“What do you mean?” He asked, causing James to look a bit surprised before he answered Sirius.

“Well she seems a bit up tight,” James explained carefully before continuing his thought. “Not what I would expect if you had a twin.”

“She isn’t uptight,” Sirius said plainly rolling his eyes. “She is just focused.”

“I guess that is one way of putting it.” James said with a chuckle, not getting the hint that SIsirus didn’t like the way he was talking about his sister. “I was placed next to her in Transfiguration, tried to make a joke and she looked at me like she wanted to rip my head off.”

Sirius could feel the blood rush to his neck and ears, as his anger rose towards James. He knew that Wisteria was just trying to get good grades and be a model student. Like their parents told them too. Sirius didn’t care as he already was the family disappointment by being in Gryffindor. Before Sirius could even defend his sister, Remus spoke up from his Quidditch math project.

“Like Sirius said, focused,” Remus explained to James, putting down his quill and caping the ink. “She has made it a point to get all excellents in her classes.” 

“What is she doing?” Sirius asked in a concerned voice. He didn’t realize just how far she was going to become a model student.

“Striving to get all excellents on her exames.” Remus said again but then looked confused. “Did she not tell you?” 

“No, did she say why?” Sirius’s mind was going a mile a minute trying to figure out just why WIsteria was putting herself through so much work. 

“No, I think she was going to but just went back to quizzing me on potion ingredients.” Remus explained and then decided to change the conversation when he looked at SIrius’s expression. “Anyway we’ve figured out just how likely it is for Gryffindor and Slytherin to win today.”

As Remus, Peter, and Frank explained to him and James just how great the odds were in their favor Sirius worried about his sister. She seemed to be naturally good at potions, just as he was with Transfiguration. He also knew Herbology was her next best class, excelling at every question Professor Sprote sent her way. He wasn’t worried about her getting excellents in those classes. Flying was a class Sirius thought she would need to work only a little harder at, but nothing too much that he wasn’t worried about the workload. Transfiguration was one that she struggled with. She seemed to always get frustrated with herself more and never was in a good mood by the end of it. He also noticed that he always seemed to find her in the library studying Transfiguration along with Severus. He worried about the stress Transfiguration probably is bringing her. However he had no idea about Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, and Astronomy. He was worried about his sister actually having fun at Hogwarts- and not just studying trying to be the best in her class. 

He was brought out of his train of thoughts when James nudged him a bit. It was time to head down for breakfast before heading to the quidditch pitch to watch the match. James tried to joke around with Sirius as they walked to the great hall, but he wasn’t in the mood. James started to rub his neck and he let out a sigh. 

“Sirius,” James started causing Sirius to look at him. “I’m sorry for what I said about Wisteria.” 

Sirius chuckled a bit and shook his head. “I’m not mad at you James.” 

“Then why aren’t you joking around with me?” James asked, really confused and almost surprised. 

“I’m worried about my sister actually having fun this year,” Sirius explained and shook his head. “There is only so much studying someone can do before you just end up stressing yourself out.” 

James nodded then ran his hand through his hair. “I’m guessing she’s prone to stress?” 

Sirius chuckled a bit and nodded, “I was too before I was sorted into Gryffindor,” Sirius couldn’t help but then joke a bit. “Being the family disappointment relieves a lot of pressure.”

Remus shook his head and looked at Sirius with a concerned look but Sirius only noticed it for a split second before James spoke up once again. 

“Well,” James started with a smile and punched SIrius’s shoulder chuckling. “I for one am glad you are the family disappointment, because that means you are a part of the best house at Hogwarts.” James then frowned looking like he remembered something. “No matter what  _ Snivellus  _ has to say.” 

Sirius started to laugh with Peter as Remus just rolled his eyes and shook his head. Sirius then automatically put his arm around James’s shoulder and started to joke with him once again. 

“James my dear friend. Everyone says that about their house.” He then started to walk backwards facing them all. “Not to mention  _ Snivellus  _ is the only friend my sister has currently. So maybe we should call him by his name,  _ Severus _ ?” 

James shook his head, “Nope. He shall only be known by  _ Snivellus _ . That is what he gets for insulting Gryffindor.” 

Sirius shook his head amused by the rivalry James had with Severus. He thought it was rather funny that James had so much house pride that he would prevent himself from being friends with someone who just had the same amount of house pride he had. 

“He is a Slytherin, James.” Remus remarked after listening to James rant about Severus and how  _ dare he say Slytherin is the best house _ . “You’re upset about someone having just as much House Pride as you do.” 

James scoffed and shook his head. “It is not the same Remus. He doesn’t even understand why Quidditch is important to the house cup!” 

“I’m sure Wisteria has explained it to him.” Sirius said and James let out an aggravated noise.

“Blast! Why are you all against me on this!” He exclaimed right before they walked into the great hall walking over to sit at the Gryffindor table. “Where is your house pride! Slytherins are Gryffindors’ sworn enemies.”

Peter and Remus chuckled as they all sat down and Sirius raised his eyebrow at James. “Hey buddy,” Sirius said in a tone that caused James to look worried. “My twin sister is in Slytherin. Watch your mouth.” 

James quickly stopped his Gryffindor tirade while Peter and Remus couldn’t help but laugh at the interaction that took place. Sirius just went back to eating and James glared at Remus and Peter for laughing at him.

They finished eating breakfast not without more laughs and jokes coming from Sirius and James. Yet they finished rather quickly wanting to get the best seats in the Gryffindor stands to watch the game. James, Peter, and Sirius were discussing how long the game would last, Peter bringing in the knowledge of previous Hogwarts Quidditch matches so they could estimate more accurately. Yet Sirius noticed there was something off about Remus. 

This morning he was laughing and coming up with the probability of either team winning. Now he was quiet and just listening in on the conversation happening without him. Sirius was concerned, so when he found an opportune time to sneak out of the conversion, he took it to talk with Remus. 

“Are you okay?” Sirius asked in a quieter voice once he was walking right next to Remus. 

Remus looked at him surprised but nodded looking back at James and Peter. “Yeah, I’m just a bit tired. I have this disease that causes me to get like this once a month. . .” He said trailing off and not looking at Sirius. 

Sirius could tell Remus didn’t want to discuss it further so he changed the topic of conversation. He noticed how Remus seemed to look happier when he changed the subject so he stayed away from asking about Remus. Instead they talked about Qudditch, more importantly the rules and traditions behind this wizarding sport. The conversation lasted all the way they got to the Quidditch pitch and Sirius couldn’t help but notice Remus still looked a bit confused. So he put his arm around Remus’s shoulder and smiled. 

“Trust me,” Sirius started chuckling. “Quidditch and it’s rules are easier to understand once you’ve actually watched a match.” 

Remus shook his head chuckling and took Sirius’s arm off his shoulder. “I’ll take your word for it.”

“Great!” James exclaimed looking back at Remus and Sirius. “That means you both need to hurry up so we can get some great seats.” 

Sirius rolled his eyes and the four of them basically ran up the stairs into the stands and picked out their seats. It wasn’t long after them the stands started to fill up. Sirius watched the crowds and took out a pair of binoculars that James had given to him because he forgot to pack his own. He used them to look into the crowd and saw that Wisteria was talking with Severus pointing to things in the Quidditch field. He smiled realizing Wisteria was teaching him the rules of Quidditch. He then leaned over to James with a smirk wanting to win the debate about his sister. 

“James,” He started, which caused James to look at him confused. “Would you call someone who is explaining the rules of Quidditch to another ‘Uptight’?” 

“No,” James replied using the most ‘well duh’ tone imaginable. “Quidditch is the least uptight Wizarding game out there.”

“Then you might want to take a look into the Slytherin stands,” Sirius said with a smirk knowing he won this debate. “My sister is teaching Severus all about Quidditch.” 

With that James immediately took the binoculars from Sirius and sighed once he looked at himself. “Blast, I stand corrected.”

Suddenly Peter spoke up and looked at the three of them. “This whole debacle does raise an interesting question.” 

“What question is that?” Remus asked confused and Peter just smiled. 

“Who will Sirius root for?” Peter asked and Sirius looked really confused. 

“Gryffindor of course.” Sirius said in the exact tone James used with him before. “I’m a Gryffindor.” 

“Well, yeah,” Peter remarked and chuckled a bit. “But your sister is a Slytherin.” 

James got a look of realization then smirked along with Peter. “ _ And  _ you’re very protective of your sister. So who  _ will  _ you route for?” 

Sirius then looked at the Quidditch field thinking for a moment. It’s true that Wisteria is a Slytherin and that SIrius felt the need to protect her. He also knew that Wisteria wanted to make her house team as a Keeper or Chaser. So who would he route for. He then smiled once he figured the answer. 

“Gryffindor,” Sirius said, causing both Peter and James to look confused for a bit. “I’d only ever route for Slytherin if they weren’t playing Gryffindor and Wisteria is on the team.”

Remus let out a bit of a chuckle as James and Peter looked as if Gryffindor lost the house cup. Sirius couldn’t help but chuckle as well and then they went quiet as the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams flew up into the pitch. Suddenly they heard Frank Longbottom over the loudspeakers announcing the game. Sirius moved as close as he could so he could watch Madam hooch walk into the field to start the game. 

Remus leaned over to him to ask him to explain things to him as it happens. Sirius happily agreed excitedly to show his favorite activity to Remus. The match wasn’t too exciting in the beginning, but he still explained in detail what was happening and why it was done this way. He noticed how half way through the match Remus started to really get engaged with the match. Still asking questions but more of “That was good for us right?” questions instead of “Wait so the beater keeps away the bludger from hitting the seeker and other players?” questions. 

That’s when excitement really struck. Billus Weasley caught sight of the Golden Snitch, but Lucius Malfoy had as well. It was up to the races. This caused both Sirius and James to stand up and watch as the two seekers raced after the snitch. Remus stood up next to Sirius and watched the two of them go. Sirius explained quickly in an excited voice that if Billus catches the snitch the game is over and Gryffindor wins in a landslide, but if Lucius catches the snitch then the game is over and Slytherin will win. 

At this point Gryffindor holds 100 points for scoring 10 goals and Slytherin holds 50 points and Frank Logbottom sure knew how to stier excitement in the crowd as Billus got a head of Lucius before Lucius could knock him to the side. The entire Gryffindor crowd was cheering for Billus now. Even Remus was cheering for him- and he didn’t quite understand Quidditch in the beginning. Then the crowd went nuts as Billus caught the snitch right as Lucius ended right beside him reaching for the snitch as well. 

“That’s the Match! Gryffindor wins with 250 points against Slytherin at 50!” Frank Longbottom announced yelling into the mic.

Sirius without really thinking about it and in a moment of excitement turned around and hugged Remus tightly then let go and continued to cheer for Gryffindor. He didn’t notice it but Remus had a surprised look on his face and a small blush that quickly went away. 

When the crowd died down the stands cleared out causing both James and Sirius to rave about the match. James was in full force that Billus had to be the best seeker Gryffindor has seen in years, while Sirius was all about the excitement of the game. This conversation lasted them all the way back to the dorms where they then moved onto James wanting to join the Gryffindor team next year. 

“James, do you really think you can make the team next year?” Remus asked as he took off his scarf hanging it over the chair next to his bed. 

“Well why not? Billus is graduating this year, that means a spot will be open.” James said, shrugging. 

“Yeah, but a second year as a Seeker?” Peter responded sitting on his bed looking at James. “That hasn’t happened in at least a decade- maybe a century!” 

“Oh come on, there are three fifth years on the team as well,” James started to explain sitting down on his bed looking at the three of them. “And some will probably drop out so they can focus on their career path. Which means at most there will be four to two spots open next year.” 

“I agree with Peter.” Sirius said laying on his bed looking at the ceiling. “You would have to be some Quidditch prodigy if you were made a Seeker your second year.” 

“Well, Madam Hooch did say he was the best first year flyer she’s seen since Billus Weasley.” Remus pointed out and Sirius sat up thinking about that comment. 

“Well,” Sirius said and got a smirk on his face. “I guess we’ll just have to see how things turn out next year.” 

James and Peter laughed a bit and Peter brought out his gobstone set. “Now that the Quidditch conversation is done. I think you owe me a rematch James.” Peter said and James quickly moved to play Gobstones with Peter. 

James and Peter trash talked the other trying to make each other lose focus as Frank walked in holding a letter in his hand. He walked over and set it down next to Sirius causing him to sit up grabbing the letter. He frowned when he saw who it was from and looked at Frank. 

“Frank, where did you get this?” Sirius asked, staring at his mother’s hand writing knowing it was nothing good in the letter.

“Oh, your sister said she received the letter this morning, apparently your family owl messed up who it was addressed to.” Frank explained and then got a sympathetic look on his face. “At least it’s not a howler.” 

Sirius chuckled a bit and nodded, he noticed how it wasn’t opened. Wisteria didn’t even open to see what was in it. He opened it and immediately frowned reading the first sentence. He already knew he was a disappointment- but putting pressure on Wisteria to “pick up his disappointment” was unacceptable. He didn’t bother reading more then the first paragraph and threw it into the nearest bin. He layed back down on his bed and shook his head. 

Remus watched it all take place and went over to sit next to him. “Is everything okay?” He asked in a low voice as Peter and James got louder with their heckaling and Frank watched the two of them.

“I hate my parents.” Sirius said then sat up staring at the doorway. “I knew I was the disappointment- but causing my sister to over work herself to  _ make up for my disappointment  _ is unnecessary.” 

“That’s why she’s-” Remus started to say and Sirius nodded. Remus wanted to make Sirius feel better then he remembered Severus. “Well, at least she has Severus to help her out. In Potions he seems to really ease her mind on what she knows.” 

Sirius nodded feeling a little bit better about everything and he looked over at James and Peter just as Peter got sprayed by the gobstones. Sirius chuckled a bit and Peter groaned, losing to James once again. Sirius forgot about the letter for a small moment as he declared he was to play against James. 

They all laughed as Sirius sat down next to Peter as James reset the gobstones. Sirius felt much better as he sat down next to Peter who moved out of the way. Remus and Frank both decided to watch as he and James went toe to toe with gobstones. He felt like he was a part of a  _ real  _ family and where he was safe.

*~*~*~*~*

Monday came around and Sirius decided that he should talk to Wisteria before Potions about the letter. He wanted to make sure she was okay and tell her that she should relax a bit. He was the big brother after all. He needed to look out for Wisteria, even if she was a Slytherin. He made a point that day to make sure he, Peter, and James went to class on time which caused a bit of surprise from Remus when Sirius brought it up at breakfast. James was a bit confused but didn’t make a fuss about it. He just made a point that it better not be an everyday thing from Sirius which caused a laugh from everyone. 

On his way to Potions he noticed how Remus excused himself to head to the infirmary. It caused worry for him but James and Peter just acknowledged that Remus had to go- so Sirius didn’t bring up his worry and continued on to Herbology. He surprised himself when he noticed he got there before Wisteria and Severus had. He walked over to their table and noticed Lily Evens was over there reading their potions textbook. 

“Hey Lily,” Sirius said and she looked up and smiled. 

“Oh, hi Sirius,” She said and then chuckled a bit noticing Peter and James over at their table. “Bit early for you guys to get to potions class.” 

“Yeah,” Sirius chuckled, rubbing his neck. “I was hoping to talk with Wisteria before class.”

“Well I guess we have time.” A voice said behind Sirius and he turned around to see Wisteria looking at him confused. 

“Oh great, let’s go outside the classroom for a moment,” Sirius said then saw she had her textbook out already and frowned slightly. “It’s a family matter.” 

Wisteria nodded putting her books down and they both walked out of the classroom. Sirius couldn’t help but notice just how proper Wisteria looked- she looked proper, even more so then she did when they were forced to go out with their parents. He frowned at how her tie was tied perfectly, at how tight her hair was pulled up. He got distracted and Wisteria raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Sirius- why do you want to talk to me?” WIsteria asked and he sighed and crossed his arms. 

“So mother and father are making you overwork yourself because of something we can’t control.” Sirius said and WIsteria looked away crossing her arms as well. 

“Sirius,” She started and then uncrossed her arms. “I know you think you need to protect me, but I can handle myself. You should worry about yourself more- especially since we have a test today.” 

Wisteria turned around and walked back into the classroom and Sirius sighed realizing that he wasn’t going to win the battle like he wanted and followed his sister back into the classroom. He took a seat next to James and took his notes out glancing them over trying to distract the fact Wisteria said that he didn’t need to protect her. 

_ She’s wrong- I’m the older brother. It’s my job to protect her and Regulus _ . He thought as he glared at the ingredient list for Wiggenweld. He heard James chuckle and figured it was for glaring at the ingredients for Wiggenweld. He shook his head and focused more on the steps and relaxed temporarily forgetting what Wisteria had said to him. When he felt confident about his ability on the test he put aside his notes and Slughorn addressed the class. 

“Good morning class,” Professor Slughorn said in his usual peppy voice. “I hope you all have your notes ready to turn in, and are prepared for your test today.” He then started around the room collecting parchments from students as he explained the agenda of today. “Today you will be doing the written portion. Wednesday you will be assessed on how well you can brew a Wiggenweld on your own.” He set the notes on his desk and with a flick of his wand the test parchments flew to each student causing Sirius to feel worried about his own ability. 

Students started to put their books down and get out their quill and ink wells, so Sirius followed suit. Sirius hated testing, he wasn’t good at it. Professor McGonagall was the first one to mention it to Sirius after their first Transfiguration test. He knew all the information, he just choked when it came to the test. He knew he was going to  _ pass  _ the written test, but he’ll do better on the brewing. The test wasn’t long but Sirius almost took the entire class taking it. He wanted to do an amazing job on the test- to prove to his parents that he wasn’t a complete disappointment. He was determined to prove them wrong. 

Once he was done the test almost on command flew all the way over to Professor Slughorn’s desk and he noticed that there were only a few students taking their test and the class was almost over. He looked over to see if he could catch what Wisteria was doing, but he couldn’t see anything other than she was looking at the table as Severus was in his way. Sirius shook his head and looked at the table waiting for class to end. He immediately looked up as Professor Slughorn addressed the class after the last test was turned in. 

“As the last test has been turned in you are free to talk with your peers for these last few minutes.” He said and Sirius sat back in his seat and looked over at James, Peter, and Frank who looked bored. “I would advise you on studying just how to brew Wiggenweld before your assessment on Wednesday. The next potion we will be going over is the Sleeping Draught for those who wish to work ahead.” 

Sirius then looked over once more and saw that Wisteria was talking with Remus, Lily Evan, and Severus while all four of them had their textbooks out. He wondered what they were discussing as Wisteria closed her textbook and put it back in her bag. Remus looked as if he laughed then smiled at Sirius when he and Sirius met each other's gaze. Sirius smiled his worry lifting slightly.  _ Remus will keep her from overworking herself _ , he thought to himself and then joked around with James, Peter, and Frank. 

Once the class was dismissed Sirius got up with James and Peter and walked out with Remus. Sirius nudged him a bit as a thank you for helping keep his sister's mind off of just studying. Remus only smiled and decided to continue the joke James was making about Lions and Snakes. This caused Peter to laugh and Frank to bring up honey badgers. Sirius smiled thinking about just how lucky he was to have a true home, and to have more people to call his family. He only hoped Wisteria could say the same thing. 


	3. Severus Snape

Severus Snape and Wisteria Black who were the only Slytherins in the Great Hall, sat with Lily Evans, whom Severus decided to show charms that he learned in his free time doing some light reading. Lily couldn’t help but tease Severus on how he said learning up to fifth year charms was  _ light reading  _ to him. Wisteria just laughed along with Lily’s teasing, also agreeing that the two of them really hadn’t been doing  _ light reading _ during their free time. Severus just smiled a bit and continued to show them the color changing charm that he had been practicing recently. Lily was interested in just how to do the charm and asked Severus to teach it to her. Severus was about to ask Wisteria if she also wanted to learn it when the three of them looked over to see Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter walk into the great hall. Severus frowned a bit as he saw Sirius leading them to where he, Lily, and Wisteria sat.

“Here comes the Snivallius comments,” He mumbled causing Wisteria to sigh, and he realized she had heard him.

“I wouldn't think he'd call you that with me right here.” Lily said and she smiled at him after nudging his shoulder. “But it’s still awful that he does.” 

“Are you guys going home for the Holiday?” Sirius asked, sitting down right infront of Wisteria but next to Lily. 

“I am, but Severus isn’t.” Lily said smiling at Sirius then looked at Wisteria. “Are you two going home for the holiday?” 

Wisteria shook her head, “Our mother and father wanted us to have our first christmas at Hogwarts.” 

Sirius nodded with a big smile and then Remus sat down next to Sirius looking over at Lily. “I assume your folks want you home for the holidays?”

“That’s correct, plus I want to see them and my sister.” Lily said with a big smile on her face. “I want to tell them all about my time here.” 

“I’m not sure your sister would share that sentiment.” Severus said thinking back to the last time he had an interaction with Petunia Evans. 

“She’s not too bad Severus, you hold onto grudges too much.” Lily said, shaking her head a bit. “You’re going home to, right Remus?” She asked, moving her attention to Remus who smiled nodding his head. 

“I hope you two have a great holiday back home.” Wisteria said with a smile and everyone then started to talk more about the holiday then anything else. 

Sirius, James, and Peter talked with Wisteria about what they hoped Christmas at Hogwarts would be like. Severus noticed how Wisteria listened more than she actually talked. It was interesting to him because whenever they talked together it seemed like she could go on and on about what they talked about. Yet when it was with her own brother and two of his friends it seemed like she didn’t want to intrude on the conversation they were having- even though they were including her. Severus wondered if this was another one of her habits she developed from her home. Like how he learned how to be invisible and unnoticed when anyone got angry, how he automatically tensed at loud sounds and voices, how he feels the need to always prove himself, even though he didn’t have anyone to prove anything to. 

Severus got completely lost in his thoughts and didn’t even notice people were trying to get his attention til something hit him in the forehead and he heard James snicker from across the table. Severus gared and he picked up a quidditch pin handing to James and held in his anger to not cause a scene and Wisteria nudged him a bit. 

“You okay? You weren’t responding.” Wisteria said and he looked at her and nodded a bit before speaking. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He then cleared his throat smiling a bit. “I just got lost in thought.” 

“Whatever you were thinking about must have been pretty important,” James said with a smirk and Severus looked over at him holding back a glare. “I bet I could have talked about just how better Gryffindor is than Slytherin and you wouldn’t have batted an eye.” 

Severus felt his blood boil but just shook his head and looked back down to his notebook. He wasn’t going to give James the satisfaction of a reaction. He listened as Wisteria actually scolded James and Sirius laughed teasing James for getting scolded by his sister. He then felt Wisteria nudge him a bit giving him a small smile. He smiled back and completely forgot about how much of a prat James was. Severus then put away his books and decided to engage in the conversation more so then he was before. 

He noticed just how much Wisteria was keeping an eye on James and how defeated James looked as he watched Wisteria as well. He smiled, feeling extremely satisfied and lucky that he had Wisteria as his friend. She always stood up for him and didn’t care that the other Slytherin’s made fun of her for “being friends with the  _ half-blood” _ . Severus was about to speak when suddenly Lily stood up and excused herself. She explained she needed to finish packing her bag for the train tomorrow and Remus decided to walk with her. Severus said his goodbyes and so did Wisteria as Sirius, James, and Peter decided to go over to the Gryffindor table.

Severus and Wisteria mutually decided to head to the library as more student’s walked into the great hall. Severus noticed that Wisteria always got uncomfortable whenever they were around a lot of students; more so when it was students from their own house. He wondered what about the situation made her uncomfortable but never asked her about it, because he didn’t want her to ask why he got uncomfortable whenever his parents were brought up. He also didn’t want to mess up and lose his only friend in his house- and the only other close friend at Hogwarts. Not to discount Remus, he just didn’t feel like their friendship was as close to the ones he had with Wisteria and Lily. Maybe that’s because he was too afraid to try and become closer friends with him. He  _ was _ weird after all.

You could say that was one thing Petunia Evans was right about, was about him being weird and a freak- but no that wasn’t Lily. She was far from it and it made his blood boil whenever Petunia would call her that. It also made his blood boil to hear how his dorm mates would talk about Lily and the other muggle borns at Hogwarts. Lily was the brightest witch in their year, she deserved the respect they gave to pure-blooded wizards.

Severus didn’t get to stay in his moody train of thought for long because Wisteria tried to start their own conversation. She had gotten books- charms and transfiguration books from off the shelves and was looking through them. He tilted his head a bit once he saw just what books she had pulled. 

“You’ve already studied those books front to back,” Severus said slowly and then started to pull some away. “Don’t you have these memorized by now?” 

Wisteria looked away from the book she was reading and sighed. “I suppose.” 

“But..?” Severus asked as he grabbed them in his hands to put them away. 

“I feel like I missed things on our winter exams and I-” Wisteria said and Severus shook his head, sighing. 

“You didn’t miss anything.” He then chuckled as they walked putting away the books. “In fact I overheard Flitwick talking with Slughorn about how you were the only one besides Lily, Alice, and myself that got the bonus question right.” 

Severus smiled when he heard Wisteria chuckle a bit. “I guess you're right-” She said then leaned against the bookshelf. “Are you excited for the Holiday?” 

Severus shrugged a bit, not looking at Wisteria. “I’m more excited I don’t have to go back home then anything else.” He then chuckled a bit as the two of them gathered their things. “Hogwarts feels like  _ home  _ you know?” 

“Yeah,” Wisteria said and he swore he heard a lump in Wisteria’s throat. “I know exactly what you mean.” 

They walked back to the Slytherin common room in comfortable silence. Severus wondered just how much Wisteria knew of how Hogwarts felt like home to him. She grew quieter then she normally was, and if he should be worried about his friend.

*~*~*~*~*

A week passed by and Severus woke up in a rather empty dorm. Rodolphus Lestrange, Evan Rosier and Amycus Carrow, the only other students in his year who had stayed for the holiday. He quietly got out of bed and dressed, not wanting to awake the sleeping demons just a few beds down from him. He grabbed his copy of Fantastic Mr. Fox, which he hid from his roommates between his bed’s mattresses, and made his way to the common room finding a secluded set of chairs away from the upperclassmen. It didn’t even occur to him that it was Christmas morning as he sat down and opened his book for at least the hundredth time. There was something about this specific book that made him feel safe when he read it. He got lost within the pages and curled up making himself invisible from most of the students. 

He was just about to make it halfway through the book in record time when a kind voice brought him out from the book. He looked up to see Andromeda Black had sat down in the chair next to the loveseat he had curled up and sat in. Andromeda wore a kind smile as she looked over at Severus. It was no wonder why she was made the Head Girl, but it made him sad that she wouldn't be at Hogwarts his second year. He closed his book and sat up a bit wondering why she had come over to sit next to him. 

“Oh don’t get all proper for me Severus.” Andromeda said with a kind chuckle and smiled a bit brighter. “I just wanted to chat with my baby cousin’s best friend. Oh but please don’t tell Wisteria I referred to her as my  _ baby  _ cousin.” 

Severus chuckled a bit and relaxed a bit sitting back into the loveseat hiding the book between the arm and the side of his body. “What did you want to chat about?” 

“Well,” Andromeda said, sitting back in the chair she was sitting in and tilted her head at Severus. “I found out through my sister Narcissia that our mother informed her that Wisteria is getting Os in all her classes this year.” 

“And you want to know why?” Severus asked and Andromeda shook her head with a smile. 

“Oh, I know why,” She said then sighed looking around. “I just want to know how she is doing while working so hard.” 

Severus nodded then thought about just how Wisteria was during the winter finals and how even though exams were over she still studied and went over material they’ve learned- or worked ahead. He sighed a bit and shifted in his seat uncomfortably. 

“She- I don’t think she knows it, but she is overworking herself.” Severus said softly and Andromeda nodded. 

“I see. Severus can you do me a favor?” Andromeda asked him with a serious expression and Severus nodded as a reply. “Can you make sure Wisteria forgets about studying today and the rest of the holiday? I want her to have a happy Christmas holiday.” 

Severus nodded determined to do just that, and that was when Severus realized it was Christmas. That was also when Wisteria had come from the girls dorm and sat down next to Severus and looked over at her older cousin. 

“Hi Andie, what are you guys talking about?” Wisteria asked and Andromeda smiled at her. 

“Oh nothing much, just talking about how it’s so great to get some time to relax after a stressful exam week.” Andromeda said and stood up a bit. “Well, here is a secret to keep Wistie- I’m going to be spending the day with Edward Tonks. Make sure Cissie doesn't find out.” 

With a wink Andromeda got up and left the two of them alone. Severus then stood up holding his book tightly and smiled at Wisteria as she looked at him slightly confused. 

“Well, I’m a bit hungry,” Severus said and Wisteria nodded standing up. “Let’s go get some breakfast.” 

“Alight, let’s go do that then.” Wisteria said with a smile and as they walked out of the common room. “Happy Christmas Sev.” 

“Happy Christmas Wisteria.” Severus said and they both chuckled heading to the great hall. Wisteria then talked about how she was a bit sad to not be spending Christmas with her younger brother Regulus- but that she was happy to spend it with Severus. 

Severus enjoyed listening to Witseria when she talked about her brothers, she always seemed to be happy and relaxed. She always talked about them in a positive and proud light. He also liked the fact he could name at least five embarrassing moments that Sirius has done over the years. Yet it also made him wonder if Sirius was the same way with James, Remus, and Peter. Does Sirius talk about Wisteria and Regulus like they are the most important thing in his life? It also made him wonder why she never talked about her parents or cousins- except for Andromeda and Narcissia was brought up occasionally but only when she was involved with something Andromeda did. It made him slightly worried because of the reason he didn’t talk about his family. 

Yet his worry didn’t last for long as Wisteria went into one of her tails about Andromeda deciding to “corrupt” her, Sirius, and Regulus- at least what corrupting meant to their family. In fact he was so focused on Wisteria’s tale he didn’t fully realize that they were joined by Sirius and James until Wisteria cut off her own sentence to address the two boys. 

“What are you two doing here, and where is Peter?” Wisteria asked and James sighed putting his head in his hands. 

Sirius chuckled and shook his head. “We are here to spend christmas with you- Peter actually was going home for the holiday.” 

Wisteria nodded and smiled a bit at her brother, “Well I was just telling Severus about the time Andie got you, Regulus, and I and took us out for a day in London when our parents thought it was a Day in Digonalley.” 

“Oh! That was my favorite Andie moment.” Sirius said with a big smile then chuckled a bit. “You remember the promise we all made?” 

“I mostly remember having to hide the muggle sweets- but I do remember making a promise.” Wisteria said laughing and Sirius laughed as well. 

This left James looking at them both confused and Severus just smiling watching as Wisteria was relaxing and not worrying about studying. This left Sirius and Wisteria to tell James and Severus all about the different adventures they went on with their older cousin. James got more into the conversation and would ask Wisteria about embarrassing things Sirius had done- which lead to Sirius being quite animated with his fake betrayal. 

Severus just focused on eating as he had already heard all the tales Wisteria and Sirius were telling James. He commented on things here and there and mostly looked over to see Andromeda sitting at the Hufflepuff table with, who he assumed to be, Edwards Tonks. She looked really happy and it made him wonder if he’d ever see Wisteria or Lily that happy. He looked away just as Wisteria mentioned his name. 

“Yeah, the dungeon does get rather cold,” Wisteria said as she started to put some jam on a piece of toast. “Severus however somehow finds the warmest spots in the common room.” 

“Well,” James said after finishing his plate of food. “Snakes are cold blooded people right? Makes sense he would be able to find the heat.” 

“That’s because we’re actually talented.” Severus said as James’s comment made his hair stand on end. 

"Oh, I guess the snake does bite," James growled, glaring at Severus. 

"Oh, does the lion have claws?", Severus hissed through gritted teeth.

“Enough!” Wisteria and Sirius both said glaring at Severus and James who both looked like they were going to rip each other’s heads off. 

“This is ridiculous!” Wisteria exclaimed and she stared directly at Severus who immediately regretted his decision in action on Jame’s comment. “This rivalry is absolutely nonsensical!” 

“You both don’t even have any reason to hate each other then  _ you’re _ ,” Sirius pointed to James with an angry expression on his face. “A Gryffindor and Severus is a Slytherin.” 

Severus looked at the table realizing that he was stupid- he acted on a comment that was clearly made to just get a rise out of him. He listened as Wisteria lectured him on just how nonsensical the rivalry he had with James was. She was right- house pride wasn’t a reason to have a rivalry with people over- especially when one of his best friends was in the same house he had a rivalry with another person in. 

“I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.” Severus said in a soft voice as he couldn’t make himself look at Wisteria. 

He felt like he just single handedly ruined Wisteria’s christmas and just couldn’t look at her. He didn't even notice that Wisteria looked more relaxed when he apologized. He was disappointed in himself- he didn’t feel like a good friend. He only looked up when Wisteria nudged him and gave him a worried look. That’s when he saw Andromeda walking over with Edward Tonks and Wisteria looked over and smiled at her older cousin. 

“My my,” Andromeda said as she and Edward sat down at the table. “Wisteria and Sirius already have to lecture their friends on Christmas.” She said in a teasing tone. “Happy Christmas Sirius, Ted and I got you both a little gift at the last Hogsmead trip.” She and Ted both handed Sirius and Wisteria two small wrapped presents and Sirius smiled. 

“Thank you Andie- is this the guy you told us about over the summer?” Sirius asked, setting the present over to the side. 

“Oh, you told your cousins about me.” Edward said and Andie chuckled a bit with a smile. 

“Yes, this is Edward Tonks my- well you both can keep a secret right?” She asked Sirius and Wisteria who both nodded and had an exciting expression. “Ted here is my fiance.” 

WIsteria looked taken a back and Sirius had the biggest smile on his face. “That’s amazing Andie!” Sirius exclaimed and Wisteria nodded. Severus noticed just how Andromeda’s expression changed when she looked at Wisteria. 

“I know why you have that face Wisti.” Andromeda said and Wisteria nodded and put her hands in her lap. “I promised you I’d look after you and that’s what I’ll do- even if I end up getting cast out of the family.” 

Wisteria nodded and Severus noticed how Edward- Ted’s expression shifted. “Cast out? Andie what are you talking about?” 

Andromeda sighed and took a deep breath, “Ted, the Black family is extremely stuck in the past. My mother, their mother and father grew up in the pureblood supremacy beliefs. They tried to get us to believe the same way.”

“I see,” Ted said then he frowned and looked at Wisteria. “Your parents won’t let you see Andie after we get married will they?” 

Wisteria shook her head, “No- and they already wouldn't if they knew you two were engaged.” 

“Rights gits our folks are.” Sirius said plainly and it caused Andie and James to chuckle a bit and Edward to relax a bit. 

“Well, I want to let you both know that we’ll be there for you okay?” Andromeda said gently and Wisteria nodded. 

Andromeda then stood up taking Ted’s hand as they walked out of the great hall and Sirius opened the present and he smiled nudging Wisteria and she sighed opening hers. Wisteria then smiled and chuckled a bit. 

“It’s HoneyDukes candy,” Wisteria said smiling and then Sirius added a couple lollies into her box. 

“You can have the acid pops- you know when to quit before burning a hole in your tongue.” Sirius said and Wisteria chuckled handing him some candy shaped like quills.

“Then you can have my sugar quills.” Wisteria said with a smile and then she got into the bag Severus just realized she had on her. “Here Andie helped me get you a gift.” 

Sirius chuckled and went into his own bag, “No way because she also helped me with your gift.” He handed her a small box with holes in it which caused Wisteria to get a confused look. “Oh go on open it- Andromeda and I got Hagrid’s help.”

Wisteria cautiously opened the box then got the biggest smile when she pulled out a small black kitten. Sirius had a big smile on his face when he pulled out a leather jacket out of the box. Wisteria was fully engrossed with the kitten Sirius had given her. Severus smiled with how happy Wisteria was and then he looked over when Sirius got up and hugged Wisteria. 

“Thank you- me and James are going to head to our dorm.” Sirius said and Wisteria hugged him back. 

“Thank you- I wish I knew so I would already have a name picked.” Wisteria said then she placed her gift from Andromeda in her bag as Sirius and James walked out of the Common room. “Sev, I also got you a gift.” 

Severus was handed a wrapped gift and he slowly opened it and he couldn’t help but smile. It was a new copy of Beetle and the Bard. He set it on top of his copy of Fantastic Mr. Fox then hugged Wisteria. 

“Thank you,” Severus said then reached into his pocket where he had put the gift he made for Wisteria. “I didn’t wrap it but I was practicing transfiguration and I thought this would look pretty on you.” 

He handed her a silver locket and Wisteria took it and smiled looking at it. She then handed the locket back to Severus, turning around and moving her hair out of the way. Severus smiled and put the locket on her and once he moved his hands away she hugged him smiling. 

“Happy Christmas Sev.” Wisteria said and they both stood up gathering their gifts. 

“Happy Christmas.” Severus said and smiled holding the new book he received. “Why don’t we head to the common room and just hang out for the rest of the day.” 

“Sounds like a plan!” Wisteria said and they headed out of the great hall and Wisteria was going over names for her kitten. She came up with the names Aries, and Lyra; which Severus couldn’t help but notice just how star oriented the names were. When they had got into the common room they both headed to their dorm to put their things up and, more importantly, in Severus’s opinion Wisteria decided that her kitten was now named Lyra. 

Severus walked into the dorm and was mistakenly secure in being alone in his dorm. He sat down on his bed picking up his potions textbook flipping through the pages trying to figure out why he hadn't put it away and he left it out by his bed. As he flipped through the pages he got frustrated not being able to remember just why he had left it out- but he didn’t stay frustrated for long as his text book got ripped from his hands. 

“Well, well, what do we have here? The half-blood reading his potions textbook. How expected.” Said the voice of Evan Rosier as he held the book over Severus’s head.

“Give me my book back.” Severus said as his face started to grow hot and flushed with rage.

“Oh, I don’t think so, you have this memorized by now I recon.” Rodolphus said taking the book from Even flipping through the pages. “You even wrote notes in the margins- how  _ studious _ .” 

“Give. Me. My. Book. Back.” Severus said through clenched teeth as he stared down the two of them.

“Oh the half-blood as some spine~” Rodolphus teased and just put the book behind his back.

Severus started to grow rather angry at Rodolphus in particular- it took everything from him to not start a duel in the dormroom. “Give me my book back or I’ll tell Professor Slughorn.”

“You think we’re scared of Slughorn.” Evan said throw a laugh. “That’s one thing you're good at- being a joke!”

“Like we’d be scared of that old man.” Rodolphus said in an agreeing tone with Evan.

“Then I’ll tell Andromeda Black! Or Narcissa Black!” Severus exclaimed clenching his fists thinking about how Wisteria and Lily wouldn’t want him to get into a fight with them.

Evan and Rodolphus’ faces twisted then Rodolphus tossed Severus’s book back to him as they walked out the dorm. Severus quickly picked up the book and put it away in his trunk as soon as he was completely sure they were gone. He then put a protection charm on his trunk not wanting to leave it alone. He sat on his bed trying to calm down before he would go down in the common room once again. Yet something in the back of his mind told him he needed to go down to the common room. Where was Amycus? Why wasn’t he with Evan and Rodolphus?

He walked down into the Common room and saw Wisteria was being heckled by Alecto and Amycus Carrow. He felt extremely angry- more angry then when Avery and Rodolphus were picking on him. Maybe it was because he could tell she was starting to lose her strength against them. She was losing her strong persona. 

“Leave Wisteria alone.” Severus said firmly and when Wisteria saw him he noticed how she started to relax. 

“Well, isn’t it Black’s half-blood pet.” Amycus said with a smirk 

“Why should we, she’s just as a blood traitor as her filthy Gryffindor brother.” Alecto responded with a piercing glare.

Severus returned the glare with one of his own. “I bet you don’t even understand a word you’re saying- because if you did you wouldn’t be bullying a member of the Noble House of Black.”

“Oh look sister the half-blood has studies up on the pureblood houses.” Amycus said in a fake astounded voice.

“It would seem so brother.” Alecto said her gaze on Severus.

Severus held his head up high trying to keep an eye on Wisteria- she was still standing staring down Alecto and Amycus but Severus could see that her hands were shaking. He moved closer to her and WIsteria shifted even closer to him then glared at Alecto specifically. Severus reached up into his pocket to grab his wand, but before he could act, someone walked right in front of the two of them. It took him a while to see but it was Narcissia Black along with Lucius Malfoy. He quickly moved his gaze to see how Amycus and Alecto had gone extremely pale. 

“What do you think you are doing?” Narcissia said in such a tone that Severus wondered if they believed her words were venom. Alecto and Amycus had gone completely silent and didn’t have an answer for Narcissa. 

“That’s what I thought,” Lucius said and he curled his lip. “10 points each from Slytherin. Narcissa why don’t you take your cousin and Snape to the library. I’ll hand deliver these two to Professor Slughorn.” 

Narcissia then placed a hand on both Severus and Wisteria’s shoulders and took them to the Library and hung out with them doing her best to lift their spirits. Wisteria stayed extremely quiet while Narcissia talked with them both. Severus couldn’t help but notice how Narcissia genuinely was concerned for Wisteria. As Wisteria calmed down she talked more and Narcissia asked her about Lyra, but she wouldn’t smile. This was the only time that Severus wished they both were Gryffindors, because at least then they wouldn’t have to be in the same house, common room, and dorm as the people who tormented them. What a way to spend christmas. He hoped Sirius and James were having a good time at least.


End file.
